A Destructive God Sits Next to Me
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru is just trying to have a normal school life, but instead she ends up acting as the "straight woman" to her odd classmate, Sakamaki Kuro; a delusional boy, whose fantasies range from believing he is a God of Death sent from Hell, to claiming that removing his eye patch will destroy the world. Though what if they weren't so much as Fantasies? And can Kirino handle him?


**Hey Minna~**  
**Don't mind me - I got an idea for a fanfic...so here we are xD This, again, is just an idea so keep in mind It might not be so long, but I'll try~**  
**And to those who have requested me to write something...I'll get to it, once I get an idea - requests are hard ya know =3=**  
**So pretty much this is a portal to what goes on in my mind all day, craziness xD**  
**Kirino is a female - yes, I prefer Kirino as female; sue me ;P **  
**Anyway where was I? Oh right: Kirino is a female in this and ends up in a not so normal situation involving stalker Vampires and a delusional Death God who pretends to be human and fail epically xD**  
**It's in Kirino's POV pretty much all the time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from this cookie *noms on cookie***  
**Enjoy~**  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rain patter upon the metal roof of the school building and the windows, echoing throughout the classroom. It's been drizzling since early morning, when I left the house I saw umbrellas opened like blooming flowers in the spring.

It's nice to study in this sort of weather; the rain is relaxing. Though about the studying part...it helps if my book wasn't blank - it isn't **my **fault it's blank, not at all! It's because of-

"Sakamaki- Hey Sakamaki are you present?" The teacher's voice cut through the room waiting for an answer but no one replied.

'_Eh?_' I sat up straight and looked around the room and smiled to myself. '_Luck is finally on my side~._'

Though, there is a thing in this world called a jinx and that's when the classroom door slid opened and in came a soaking wet bushfire red-haired, eye patching-wearing idiot...holding a small brownish-red dog who also had an eye patch.

**If only Sakamaki didn't wake up!**

"So sorry I'm terribly late." He announced to the whole class. "It's all because of this little guy who kept whining, begging me to take him... Could it be that he's been cruelly leashed in his past life? Ah, so I thought it would be nice to let him tag along."

The class, including myself stared at him weirdly, as if an alien spaceship just landed in the middle of the room. '_What in the world is he doing...?_' I thought, and I'm pretty sure half of my classmates did as well.  
Our teacher walked up to Sakamaki with a frown on his face. I don't blame him... But of course the idiot kept talking his nonsense.

"I got this crazy dog under extraordinary circumstances..." He started to explain to us, which I guess made sense...at first. "Way back in the past, this guy and I were inseparable, fighting shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield. He's the guardian of the gates of Hell, Cerberus!"

Oh dear, **IT'S **begun...his crazy talk and my twitching eye.

'_Don't go making that cute dog into some weird character, jeez..._' I sighed and looked down at my blank-paged book; anything to distract myself from listening to him.

"I...am a God of Death, I control the forces of dark and light. I've been reincarnated hundreds of times..." The twitch became worse at the very moment. God punch some sense into this delusional boy...please I beg you. "During the war, I sensed the existence of a door to the spirit world in this city-"

And my face was then acquainted with the lovely oak table, along with the guy behind me, and the girl behind him.  
Okay let me introduce myself; My name is Kirino Ranmaru, a Second Year at Raimon Jr High and member of the soccer club. The wacko who's talking his mouth off right now is Sakamaki Kuro, a Second Year transfer student who came to the school not even a week ago. He's delusional, off his nutter and makes up the wildest and most unbelievable stories. And what's worse...

He sits next to me!

"-and that is how Cerberus saved my life." Did I mention he was a complete nut job?

* * *

It's lunch now and the weather has lighten up, only a little though. We all stayed inside for the lunch break and lucky me gets to listen to the idiot sitting besides me.

"-thus Cerberus and I are bitter enemies." I started at him half-heartedly as he bit into his sandwich.

I shook my head in confusion. "I thought you said you and Cerberus were inseparable?" Why I was even talking back had me confused...I must be going mad- gawd he better not be contagious.

"Ah! See that was in another life, dear She-cat." He pointed out with his fingering wagging in the ai- She-cat?! Oh no he did not. And my twitch just came back...the joy.

"Oh I see." Sigh, I'm just going along with it and hoping it'll just end. "May I ask what's with the eye patch?" That's really the one thing on the top of the list I so wanted to ask him...seriously, I've mentally made one.

"Another good observation She-cat," _Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch. _"See this helps contains my Death God powers, if removed an uncontrollable darkness shall be released into the world and the gates of Hell shall open- Oh! Have I told you how Cerberus became guardian of Hell's gates?"

"No you have not." And I rather you didn't...

And this is how my work book is completely blank; Sakamaki Kuro self-entered my life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And there's the first chapter. Sorry that it's short, it's Sunday night and I have school tomorrow, the joy of it all =3=**  
**Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think about it and if I should continue with it; cause it's only an idea, a draft if you will.**


End file.
